Harry's Transformative Experience
by ahmed.tipuoutlook.com
Summary: A spell Hermione uses to stop Ron's gift so he can focus on his studies goes awry as it hits Harry. Thus stopping Harry's heart. Will he survive? (Sorry I suck at summaries. Please don't judge.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

"Ugghhh" Harry said to Hermione, "When will Ron get to finishing his potions essays on time."

"Come on mate, I'll get to it later," Ron replied while looking at his New Christmas present, it was a magazine of the Chudley Cannons and the last page of it was charmed to show the user any match that the Cannons played dr. This was the reason why Ron hardly did his schoolwork anymore, and this morning of ogling at his Quittich heroes was the final straw for both of them. Hermione looked up from her book with a serious and angry face and yelled,

"(Stop)" all the while pointing her wand at his magazine. As soon as the words left her lips 2 things, Ron pulled Harry instinctively in front of the magazine to protect it and the spell hit him in the chest. Effectively stopping his heart. Harry gasped for air as his body fell limp and tumbled from Ronald's grasp onto the floor.

The last image Harry saw was the ceiling of the Griffindor common room before blanking out.

Hermione immediately ran to the fire place telling Ron to bring Harry there, and grabbed the engraved lion's tail next to the dancing enchiladas (Fred and George's final testimony to their pranking reputation before they left hog warts for good) and pulled. A drawer came from the wall, filled to the brim with floo powder, took a handful of it, grabbed Harry's unconscious arm, and jumped on to the fireplace yelling the "hospital wing"

Madame Pomfrey was a woman who did her job so well, that she would treat students before they go harmed sometimes to give them the added insurance of safety so they would be prepared. At least that's what she thought to , there was one child who she could not treat without him coming back the next week. He was back, this time unconscious, his friends flooing him in.

That student was Harry Potter.

"Madame Pomfrey! He's stopped breathing!" Ron screamed at her shocked expression, "Do something!" That did the trick, and she came out of her stupor and started casting charms to help his heart restart, but nothing happened. Worried, she casted some diagnostic spells and had a shocked expression on her face for one second before Harry started convulsing and golden threads and flakes of light, shot out from his heart. Taking his form. His eyes were closed as the apparition of him, started growing wings its features morphed slightly, his jaw was no longer round, but became sharp. The golden glowing figure's clothes were stripped to his underpants and his starving body slowly filled out with muscles. The injuries that Harry attained reappeared on the surface of the real Harry.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, 4 animals blinked into existence above the injured child's form, an eagle, a badger, a lion, and a snake. They doubled and the doppelgängers bounded through the castle, adding portraits of famous wizards and witches like Merlin and Morgana until they reached the great hall, bowed to the professors then exploded into a shower of honey coloured confetti. The forming into 7 blank portraits all behind Professor Dumbledore's chair.

Back at the hospital wing the 4 original animals morphed into 2 wizards and 2 witches. All were unrecognizable. The 1st person to walk up to Harry was a wizard in red robes, he pulled out his wand and chanted in a different language other than Latin or English, soon the second wizard, who wore green robes joined in, hissing, a witch in blue robes joined in, making hand movements that left red, blue, green, and yellow sparkles in the air above Harry's body. Finally the last person, another witch in yellow robes, joined in, singing a tune that seemed to tine the whole ritual together, effectively healing Harry's body, which had been gaining more injuries before she came and was reduced to a pile of broken bones, blood, and torn muscles. Slowly, the all together, Harry's apparition twisted to mimic the current Harry and settled back into it, then straightening out until it looked healthy again.

The figures turned around and looked at the 3 in the hospital wing (Who were watching the whole spectacle) bowed, then faded into wisps the colours of their robes m, and then floated to the great hall into their 4 of the 7 empty paintings. Each of the portrays were filled with one of the 4 strangers. Then the whole school shook and grey energy floated to another portrait, and turned into a woman who wore the crest of each of the houses on her gown. Then fakers came into the hall carrying the sorting hat. At this point, Dumbledore, who was watching the spectacle silently, gasped when he saw his pet Phoenix. The hat was dropped and before it hit the floor, exploded into black mist which then took up the 6th empty painting. Fawkes rested on Dumbledores shoulder, all the while singing a song that had the whole hall mesmerized.

When the mysterious people left, Harry got up, stretched his wings, once, twice as then he took off. Soaring through the halls Harry flew with Ron Hermione and Madame Pomfrey following behind. They heard music when they took the turn into the great hall. Fawkes flew up to meet Harry mid air. Both of them circled around each other until Fawkes turned to look at Dumbledore one last time, before turning into pure fire and settling himself onto Harry's new appendages setting them on fire, before he burst into flame and then winked out of existence.

Harry wasn't in pain from the fire as it didn't burn him, it felt the same as if he was doused in spirits and set aflame. He landed in the middle of the great hall and blinked once, twice, and then passed out on the marble floor.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

I hope you guys liked that, this is my first fic, so I'm new to this. Not the fandom, but this whole experience. Please, review as this was unbetaed so there WILL be mistakes. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat up on the bed and took in his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in the infirmity. Alone.

The second thing he noticed was that he was floating mid air.

The third thing he noticed was that he was wrapped in his new burning wi-wait WHAT!? Harry jumped out of bed and he ran with a speed he never knew he had trying t put out the flame, dashing past students who stared at him, when he got to the great hall to find Dumbledore, all the students stopped to stare at him, he looked down on himself and...

HOLY MOTHER OF MAGIC, HE HAD ABS AND MUSCLES AND NO LONGER WAS BELOW HIS AGE GROUPS HEIGHT THRESHOLD! He was just about to faint at this newfound information, when 2 people were tugging at him, first was Hermione who hugged him while crying saying how sorry she was and how she never would do magic again if he had died, then there was Madame Pomfrey who was pulling his arm with all her might, "How DARE YOU MR. POTTER HAVE TO LEAVE THE INFIRMARY BEFORE I ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE!" He ended up being dragged all the way in a shocked stupor with Hermione and Ron struggling to keep up with Madame Pomfrey's speed.

He was shoved back into his bed, this time he didn't levitate and was put in a cocoon that trapped him in place no matter how hard he tried (seriously, how did she do that? Dayum, maybe he can cut Voldemort, tell Madame Pomfrey, and have him swaddled in a cotton woven trap, as she kept him for the night, while defeating him as soon as he was discharged.) then she pitied him and uncovered his mouth, only to fill it with 5 bars of chocolate at the same time.

"Mr. Potter, stop, please! How will you know of your situation if you do not comply?" Harry stopped struggling when she said and listened to her when she said that. "Good, now Harry, do you know what's going on right now?" Harry spit out the chocolate and said, "No" as nicely as possible trying to get into her good graces done could be set free from her wrath.

"Well Mr. Potter, you must know that you are not a normal child, not just because you defeated the dumb-Dark Lord as an infant, but you are a creature the wizarding world has never seen before."

Hermione perked up and upstaged Madame Pomfrey with the information she gave, "Because you are a species with intelligent thoughts, you will be required to go to the ministry, to legally register your kind into the ministry."

But Ron was the flashiest of them all, "You're so lucky! You get to make your own rules for yourself, and be on your own board for trials, due to a loophole Dad was telling me about, you also get to practice magic over the summer, and you get to decide who can use their magic in you presence, including kids underage. Theoretically, you could give Hermione and I permission to use magic over summer."

Harry's brain was short circuited with this newfound power, when Madame Pomfrey ushered Hermione and Ron out of the hospital wing. Seriously, her dismal gaze toward "Trespassers" would make even Voldemort cower in her presence. Dayum MP was so OP that Dumbledore should send her, Filch, , and the school librarian that Harry couldn't even remember her name.

Unfortunately Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Madame Pomfrey stuck a magical thermometer to gauge his condition. Then she yanked off the blanket that kept Harry trapped against his will, and used it to tie his hands above his head on the hospital bed as she pulled out her stethoscope and put it to his exposed chest, and the listened.

After, MP's brutal assault, one night in the hospital wing, and Ronmione's help in getting out of the hospital wing. Harry sat in Gryffindor's common room.

As his own wings burned out, being magically impervious to any form of water, He sat on a chair, that Fred and George had transfigured into a throne complete with a singing harem of jewels on his crown (aptly pit in his head) while everyone pestered him about what happened, and how he managed to escape the wicked witch of the hospital wing so fast.

When Harry finally finished telling them what happened, he rushed into his dorm room, and spelled his covers shut as people tried to get him to give his permission to use magic over summer, and if they could touch his abs and if they could marry him, the usual. He sat in his bed, and talked to Hedwig.

"Hedwig?"

"Hoot?"

"Do you know what to do about my situation?"

"...Hoot, Hoot Hoot Hoot"

"I guess you're right, maybe I should give you all the bacon in the great hall, and give you all my letters to deliver..."

Harry went on and on about doing things her way and rewarding her. Hedwig sat smug as she saw her hypnotism classes taking effect.

"Hoot, Hoot Hoot," she said before teleporting to the Caribbean islands to chill with her friends and eat fried flobberworms while planning world domination.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Sorry! I posted chapter 2 but it came out in gibberish, anyway. Thanks for your reviews, I have said before this is my first fix, so there WILL be mistakes. Also, I'm using this to figure out what style of stories I would want to write, and each chapter will be different. At the end though, I will work on making the story one big style when it is over, and you guys will be able to chose it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Thanks so much for your reviews guys, I really appreciate them! I am planning on fixing my previous chapters up to make sure they are up to par, but that's pretty much it. Sorry for making you guys wait! Please enjoy!

/

Harry woke up the next morning after Hedwig's attempt at brainwashing him, and he looked around the room, then his wings (which were still on fire by the way) and he decided to pull a leaf out of Hermione's book and begin studying on laws that he could make for him and his... people? He was the only one, so he was confused whether there would be more transformations like him, or if they would be his children. As he was studying in the library, he found out that the best rules were ones where they subtly state that the counsel would make appropriate actions when situations arose.

Also, he confirmed what his friends said but being able to give people permission to use magic over the summer, so unleashing his inner Slytherin. Harry put in his long list of rules that he would be able to give and take away permission to underage students, on a whim. Except for people the "Council" deemed too suspicious, they would get the paperwork treatment. Also, Harry wrote in his long list of rules that his race (He named himself Amabilis Hominibus) would continue to go to Hogwarts, and that they would be given separate housing options if they wished to have so, access to the prefects' bathroom, give and take house points, and give detentions on a whim. He also wrote that every time a Amabilis Hominibus turned 11, their Hogwarts letter would be accompanied by a copy of the Marauders Map (which he spelled with Copia Et Attach) and that they could take over the school if the headmaster fell ill.

Harry was in the middle of researching muggle ailments that could not be cured with magical means, when Hermione came up to him and tried looking over his rule sheet. Only to find it blank.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COME YOU'VE ONLY PUT THE TITLE ON YOUR LIST! IT'S BEEN 3 HOURS AND YOU STI-"

"Herm, relax. I spelled it with an obscure Norwegian spell, so that people like you can't edit it or see it. Just because you're one of my friends doesn't mean I'll let you tamper with mine and my children's future."

Hermione was taken aback, she didn't expect this level of maturity from Harry about these matters, so she left the library after a hasty apology, went to her dorm room, and took down her "Only person in her friend group to ever show a single thought about responsibility" Award from her bed. She then proceeded to have a funeral service for the award. Before she cremated it and threw its ashes into the great lake.

Meanwhile, Harry gave got an order of the common flu virus, and made preparations to hire some house elves as hitmen to put the virus in the goblet of Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall, on Thursday evening (5 days from now) and he sent the rules to the Ministry (Not using Hedwig, in case she tries tampering with the rules to make him do her bidding.) and waited for all hell to break loose.

An:

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm working of fixing up the previous two and I this whole story thing is kind of hard to do regularly as I'm currently in school. Anyway, hope have a great week!

-The AuthorAN:

Thanks so much for your reviews guys, I really appreciate them! I am planning on fixing my previous chapters up to make sure they are up to par, but that's pretty much it. Sorry for making you guys wait! Please enjoy!

/

Harry woke up the next morning after Hedwig's attempt at brainwashing him, and he looked around the room, then his wings (which were still on fire by the way) and he decided to pull a leaf out of Hermione's book and begin studying on laws that he could make for him and his... people? He was the only one, so he was confused whether there would be more transformations like him, or if they would be his children. As he was studying in the library, he found out that the best rules were ones where they subtly state that the counsel would make appropriate actions when situations arose.

Also, he confirmed what his friends said but being able to give people permission to use magic over the summer, so unleashing his inner Slytherin. Harry put in his long list of rules that he would be able to give and take away permission to underage students, on a whim. Except for people the "Council" deemed too suspicious, they would get the paperwork treatment. Also, Harry wrote in his long list of rules that his race (He named himself Amabilis Hominibus) would continue to go to Hogwarts, and that they would be given separate housing options if they wished to have so, access to the prefects' bathroom, give and take house points, and give detentions on a whim. He also wrote that every time a Amabilis Hominibus turned 11, their Hogwarts letter would be accompanied by a copy of the Marauders Map (which he spelled with Copia Et Attach) and that they could take over the school if the headmaster fell ill.

Harry was in the middle of researching muggle ailments that could not be cured with magical means, when Hermione came up to him and tried looking over his rule sheet. Only to find it blank.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COME YOU'VE ONLY PUT THE TITLE ON YOUR LIST! IT'S BEEN 3 HOURS AND YOU STI-"

"Herm, relax. I spelled it with an obscure Norwegian spell, so that people like you can't edit it or see it. Just because you're one of my friends doesn't mean I'll let you tamper with mine and my children's future."

Hermione was taken aback, she didn't expect this level of maturity from Harry about these matters, so she left the library after a hasty apology, went to her dorm room, and took down her "Only person in her friend group to ever show a single thought about responsibility" Award from her bed. She then proceeded to have a funeral service for the award. Before she cremated it and threw its ashes into the great lake.

Meanwhile, Harry gave got an order of the common flu virus, and made preparations to hire some house elves as hitmen to put the virus in the goblet of Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall, on Thursday evening (5 days from now) and he sent the rules to the Ministry (Not using Hedwig, in case she tries tampering with the rules to make him do her bidding.) and waited for all hell to break loose.

An:

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm working of fixing up the previous two and I this whole story thing is kind of hard to do regularly as I'm currently in school. Anyway, hope have a great week!

-The AuthorAN:

Thanks so much for your reviews guys, I really appreciate them! I am planning on fixing my previous chapters up to make sure they are up to par, but that's pretty much it. Sorry for making you guys wait! Please enjoy!

/

Harry woke up the next morning after Hedwig's attempt at brainwashing him, and he looked around the room, then his wings (which were still on fire by the way) and he decided to pull a leaf out of Hermione's book and begin studying on laws that he could make for him and his... people? He was the only one, so he was confused whether there would be more transformations like him, or if they would be his children. As he was studying in the library, he found out that the best rules were ones where they subtly state that the counsel would make appropriate actions when situations arose.

Also, he confirmed what his friends said but being able to give people permission to use magic over the summer, so unleashing his inner Slytherin. Harry put in his long list of rules that he would be able to give and take away permission to underage students, on a whim. Except for people the "Council" deemed too suspicious, they would get the paperwork treatment. Also, Harry wrote in his long list of rules that his race (He named himself Amabilis Hominibus) would continue to go to Hogwarts, and that they would be given separate housing options if they wished to have so, access to the prefects' bathroom, give and take house points, and give detentions on a whim. He also wrote that every time a Amabilis Hominibus turned 11, their Hogwarts letter would be accompanied by a copy of the Marauders Map (which he spelled with Copia Et Attach) and that they could take over the school if the headmaster fell ill.

Harry was in the middle of researching muggle ailments that could not be cured with magical means, when Hermione came up to him and tried looking over his rule sheet. Only to find it blank.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COME YOU'VE ONLY PUT THE TITLE ON YOUR LIST! IT'S BEEN 3 HOURS AND YOU STI-"

"Herm, relax. I spelled it with an obscure Norwegian spell, so that people like you can't edit it or see it. Just because you're one of my friends doesn't mean I'll let you tamper with mine and my children's future."

Hermione was taken aback, she didn't expect this level of maturity from Harry about these matters, so she left the library after a hasty apology, went to her dorm room, and took down her "Only person in her friend group to ever show a single thought about responsibility" Award from her bed. She then proceeded to have a funeral service for the award. Before she cremated it and threw its ashes into the great lake.

Meanwhile, Harry gave got an order of the common flu virus, and made preparations to hire some house elves as hitmen to put the virus in the goblet of Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall, on Thursday evening (5 days from now) and he sent the rules to the Ministry (Not using Hedwig, in case she tries tampering with the rules to make him do her bidding.) and waited for all hell to break loose.

An:

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm working of fixing up the previous two and I this whole story thing is kind of hard to do regularly as I'm currently in school. Anyway, hope have a great week!

-The Author


End file.
